Alyssa's story
by the girl in greek
Summary: a story about a young demigod who travels to camp half-blood. more will come out soon.
1. we have a sleepover

WE HAVE A SLEEPOVER

Alyssa's POV

So I was walking through the woods one night. It was a cold autumn night and I could hear the leaves crunching under my sneakers. Nothing strange there, just a fifteen year old crunching through the woods in the middle of the night.

All I wanted to do was get away from home and my mother. My mother. I clenched my fists at the thought of her. She was so greedy. She didn't care about me; no. all she cared about was what I could do. I stared at the bright little screen of my phone, one of the many luxuries my mom had tried to buy my love with.

I didn't know who to call. I wish I could call my dad but that is an immediate no. he left my mom before I was even born with a child that she abused and neglected for many years. It's his fault I was even in this predicament. He was no better than my mom.

The battery was seriously low so I could only make one call. I sat on a stump, dialing my best friend's number. I could count on Angie to answer her phone. It didn't ring for more than half a second when she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Angie, what's up?"

"Um I was reading?"

She asked it as though it were a question.

"Reading? We both know that's not true. You could have gone with something more believable."

"Okay fine, I was texting."

"Well, now that we've cleared that up, I need a place to crash tonight."

"Why?"

"I ran away, please?"

"Lemme check."

There were a few muffled noises, a sigh, then more muffled noises and I distinctly heard a "love ya'".

"Yeah, dad said you can. It's kind of funny because its eleven thirty at night. Sometimes I can get him to do whatever I want."

"Okay ill-"

But I didn't get to finish my sentence because my phone died.

I shoved my phone into my pocket and stood up but before I could leave, a girl's voice said "where are you going Alyssa?"

I nearly jumped out of my sneakers. Instead, I spun on my heel and saw a girl. She was no more than twelve, with straight blonde hair that fell past her shoulders. She wore a t-shirt that said moon-hunt 2007. Yep, perfectly normal, except for her eyes. They were glowing silver.

"y-you know my name?" I asked.

"I know that and more. I know why you're running too. I have problems with my stepmother. She banned my mother from giving birth on dry land so my twin brother and I could not be born on land."

"Wow, she could probably give Cinderella's stepmother a run for her money."

The girl giggled.

"Well, I should probably take leave of you but meet me back here at midnight. That's when it all starts." Then the girl dissolved into nothing.

I stood there, staring at where she had disappeared until I heard a rustling in the bushes. I started moving toward Angie's house. When I showed up at the front door, her dad opened the door with an exasperated look on his face. When Angie saw me she screamed.

"What happened to your hair?"

Leave it to Angie to point out a fashion faux pas before she says hello. But of course, my hair was probably a mess. It was already a choppy, jet-black, mess. Now, it must be blown by the crazy wind storm and full of twigs from the woods. She grabbed the front of my windbreaker, and dragged me over to her.

"Let's fix this, shall we?"

I consented to let her fix my hair. She grabbed a brush off of her dresser and started combing through my hair. While she brushed my hair, I flipped through the channels on TV. Angie kept messing with my hair. She tried to braid it but my hair was so choppy that it wouldn't stay in a braid. Eventually, she just pulled it back in a ponytail. Angie was so pretty, she had ice blue eyes, dirty blonde perfectly cut hair, and perfect skin. Somehow she could make anything look good. She was just wearing a plain light-pink t-shirt and green shorts. She looked flawless. No wonder almost all the boys at school had a crush on her.

"Hey Angie?

"Yeah?"

"Can I charge my phone?"

I held up my black iPhone. She pointed to an outlet next to her bed where there was a charger plugged in. after I heard the sound indicating that it was charging, I went back to Angie's bed. It was eleven thirty now. Fifteen minutes before the girl told me to meet her in the woods. It would take about five minutes to get there so we were going to leave at eleven fifty-five.

"Follow me."

Again, Angie dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. We snuck into the kitchen and grabbed some snacks. Then we took them up to the bedroom and started munching on them. We were watching some old cartoons when my phone went off. I looked at the text. It was from my mom.

"Lyssa! Wer r u? U need to get bak her now! Or ull b grownded 4 a month!"

The way my mom texted, I could hardly tell what she was saying.

"Mom, Im not going back. Leave me alone!"

"Alyssa Juliette Waters, u get your butt back to this house or u r no child of mine!"

My mom cared nothing for me. She just didn't want to lose her walking gold mine. I turned off my phone and went back to our cartoons. My phone went off again with the same tone as my mother's. I didn't check it, knowing she would keep being her normal jerky self. Then my phone went off again with the same sound. Now there was something wrong. If my mom didn't get an answer after two texts, she'd just give up. She was never that persistent. Even if it meant losing me. I checked my phone and there was a text from an unknown number saying:

"It's time. You know where I am."

I nearly fell out of my seat. I stood up and put on my sneakers.

"What's up Lyssa?"

Angie asked innocently

"We have to leave. Now. Pack a backpack with enough stuff for a few days."

"Okay ill go with you but why do I need to pack a bag?"

"Because," I replied "I have a hunch that we won't be back for a long time."


	2. we travel across the US

WE TRAVEL ACROSS THE U.S.

Alyssa's POV

Angie stared at me, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Not coming back?" she asked

"Not for a while." I replied

She closed her mouth. "Well let's get going then!"

I smiled. Angie always finds a way to be happy and upbeat. No matter what the situation was. At eleven fifty-five, we snuck downstairs and out the door. I breathed in the cool night air. I love the smell of October. I headed towards the woods, Angie followed. We entered the woods and the shining moonlight faded.

Angie followed closely behind me for fear of getting lost in the darkness. We walked for a few minutes until we came to the log I had seen the girl on earlier. I sat down, Angie followed my example. I checked my phone. Eleven fifty-nine.

The moment it turned midnight, all of the sounds of the woods died. The only sound that could be heard was Angie and I breathing. A light flashed in between us and suddenly, the girl was sitting there next to us.

"Hello Alyssa!" the girl said in a cheery tone, "you are quite punctual!"

"Um...yeah. We're here!" I spread my hands in a "ta-da" gesture

"Oh good, and you brought Miss Simmons!"

Angie choked back laughter. She thought her last name was ridiculous and laughed any time anyone said it.

"Why did you summon me here?"

"Because, my dear, you girls are in great danger." She replied

It sounded weird. This twelve-year-old girl calling me "my dear" and saying were in great danger. It was hard to take her seriously. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh at her.

"So are you, uh, going to tell us what danger were in?" Angie asked.

The girl smiled. "I'm sorry, my dear, but that information is not mine to give. Though I could take you to a safe haven I know of..."

I nodded. I had barely known this girl for five minutes yet, I knew that I could trust her. She walked into the woods and disappeared.

"Should we follow her?" Angie asked

"Yeah c'mon!"

We started crashing through the woods after the girl. We finally found her in a clearing, stroking a silvery animal. What was it? A horse? An elk? It was a reindeer. Four silvery reindeer were harnessed to a silvery sleigh.

"It's like Santa's sleigh!" Angie said, voicing my thoughts exactly.

"Who do you think started that legend?"

The girl beckoned us to her sleigh. I still trusted her though I must have been crazy. We hopped onto her sleigh and sat on the bench behind the driver's seat. She slapped the reigns and the sleigh jolted upward. We headed what I believed to be northeast. I watched as we past the Rocky Mountains into the plains. After flying over the plains for about an hour, we came across some more mountains. Probably the Alps though I couldn't see how as we had only been flying for an hour and a half. We kept flying at incredible speeds. We slowed down as we got closer to the east coast. We stopped near a huge city and touched down beneath a large hill.

"Where are we?" I asked

"Long Island." The girl replied "just off of Manhattan."

Angie's jaw dropped. "Long Island!?" she screamed. "We were only flying for two hours. How could we get from California to New York in TWO HOURS!?"

I looked at the girl.

"Who...? Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt."


	3. we meet some demigods

WE MEET SOME DEMIGODS

Alyssa's POV

I hardly had time to respond before the goddess disappeared. Angie stared open-mouthed at the spot where she had disappeared. I thought she was going to explode in anger at being left on the opposite side of the globe, but she calmly said; "so what now?"

"Well, I guess we'll, uh, go up the hill."

Honestly, I was lost as to what to do. Artemis had just left us, on the other side of the country, with nothing but a small backpack each and the clothes on our backs. You couldn't blame any of us for being angry. We climbed up the hill in hope of finding some sort of place to stay. Angie gasped. I looked up, expecting some terrible monster or something, but it was a huge pine tree.

The pine tree wasn't the thing that interested me; it was the huge camp in the valley. At least, it looked like a camp. It had twenty cabins with different kids hanging around. Some of the kids looked like they were elementary school kids, while others looked to be college age. There was also a large, three-story, house, painted baby blue. There was even a dining area, except, it looked like a Greek pavilion that was open to the elements. No walls, just marble columns. There also seemed to be a large crack that ran its way across the steps to the pavilion.

"Wow" Angie breathed.

We walked down the hill into the valley to check the camp out. As we were walking, we found some kids hanging out around the cabins. Some of them were sword fighting or practicing archery. I heard a sound and looked up. Angie gasped

"Pegasi!" she yelled.

Sure enough, above our heads about ten feet in the air, was a big black winged horse with a boy riding on its back.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" a voice behind me said.

I turned. Standing in front of us, was a man with long salt-and-pepper hair pulled into a ponytail. He had a bushy beard and deep brown eyes. I was relieved to see someone so, normal looking. Until I saw the rest of him. From the waist down, he was a magnificent, white, palomino.

"A-a centaur?" Angie looked like she was about to pass out.

The centaur stomped his hoof.

"Yes. I am Chiron. Activities director for camp half-blood. What, may I ask, are you doing here?"

And that was when Angie did faint. Luckily I caught her before she hit the ground.

"I'll tell you everything as soon as she is helped."

Chiron nodded. "Fine then put her on my back."

He turned and gestured towards his back. I gently placed Angie on his back and took a step back.

"You too. We don't want to be slowed down. She must be helped immediately."

I climbed on his back, kind of awkwardly, and he sped off. He headed towards the baby blue house. While we were riding I snapped out of my trance. What was I doing, riding on some stranger's back in a strange camp? When we got to the house, he stopped on the porch and I jumped off quickly. We took Angie into the house, and laid her on a bed in a sterile-looking room. A surfer dude with blonde hair came over to look at her, and he winked at me. It was the most horrifying thing I had ever seen. About fifty different eyes winked at me, and that was only half of them.

"Oh yes, meet Argus. He is our head of security."

Argus nodded at me. He didn't say a word.

"So, can you help her?" I asked. I didn't want my best friend out cold when we finally got our explanations. An older girl with blonde curly hair strode into the room with a black-haired boy on her heels. They both looked about seventeen. The girl knelt down next to Angie, and the boy addressed Chiron.

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes, as long as we get her some Nectar."

Argus handed the girl a glass of what looked like apple juice. I assumed that it was nectar. She poured a few drops into her mouth. Angie groaned and started to sit up.

"Wh-what happened?"

"You fainted." I told her.

"Oh. Well then. Where are we?"

"I'll explain," Chiron cut in. "you are at camp half-blood, a training camp for young demigods."

It took a moment to piece together what he was saying. Demi meant half, and god meant, well god.

"So, you're saying that were half gods?"

"Yes child."

"So what exactly would that mean?"

"Well, how about this," he tied to explain. "Do you live with your mother, or father?"

"I used to live with my mother." I replied "but I hate her. So I left home."

Chiron looked astonished but recovered quickly. "Well child, that would imply that your father was a, how do I put this? Your father was a god."

"So, who is he?"

"We won't know until hopefully the campfire tonight." The girl cut in.

"When is that?" I asked.

"Tonight after dinner." The girl replied. I nodded

"Oh by the way, my name is Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson.


	4. i find and old friend

I FIND AN OLD FRIEND

Alyssa's POV

Annabeth and Percy decided to give Angie and I the grand tour. They led us out of the house and annabeth gestured toward it.

"This is the big house. It's where the infirmary, the kitchens, and Chiron's office is."

They showed us all of the cabins. There were twenty in all, each one represented a certain Greek god or goddess, and houses all of the children of that god or goddess. My phone vibrated in my back pocket and I pulled it out. Annabeth bit her lip.

"Umm you probably shouldn't use that. When a demigod uses an electronic device, it's like telling every monster in a five-mile radius where you are."

She shrugged. "You should only use it for emergencies and don't let Chiron know you have that."

She winked at me.

"Wait a second," Angie said. "No phones?"

Percy shook his head sadly.

"No phones." he confirmed

I thought Angie was going to scream or explode right then and there. But she didn't. She actually took it very calmly.

Angie is not the type of person who could live for an hour without her phone, so I was very surprised.

"So anyway, you guys can hang out in the commons area until your godly parent claims y-"

Annabeth stopped and gasped. hanging above Angie's dirty blonde head, was a glowing pink dove.

"What? is there something in my hair?" Angie asked and started searching her hair for the problem.

Annabeth closed her mouth. "No, you've been claimed. By Aphrodite no less."

I wracked my brain, trying to remember who Aphrodite was.

"Isn't she... the goddess of love?" I asked

"Well yeah." percy confirmed

He turned to Annabeth

"I'll take Angie to see Piper. she loves new Aphrodite campers."

Annabeth nodded. Percy grabbed Angie's hand and led her away, with hardly any struggle.

"So, we'll hope you get claimed tonight at the campfire." Annabeth said. She thought for a moment.

"I guess I'll introduce you to my friends." Annabeth said slowly

"Luckily, Frank, Hazel, and Jason are here."

"Are they usually not here?" I asked

"No, they go to camp Jupiter, the roman equivalent to camp half-blood."

We moved all over the camp to meet the crew. First we went to cabin one. the Zeus cabin. Annabeth knocked and a soft male voice asked "who is it?"

"It's Annabeth and a new camper." She said.

The door opened and a tall boy maybe about seventeen answered. He had blonde hair well-toned muscles but he had an icy stare. it probably had something to do with his ice-blue eyes.

"Alyssa, this is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." I stiffly held out my hand and he shook it gently.

I hadn't met many boys. Most people at school ignore me. It's usually just Angie and I. Well I did have a friend named Leo that went to my school. He was one of my best friends. I could really be myself around him.

I loosened up a bit.

"I'm Alyssa." I said

"Jason" he replied with a small smile.

He sat back in his chair and kept working on whatever he was doing. "Nice meeting you Alyssa!" he said over his shoulder.

Annabeth showed me where Percy's cabin was but I didn't need to meet him again.

We decided to visit the Aphrodite cabin. When we walked in, I saw Angie talking to a native american girl with choppy chocolate brown hair with little braids and feathers down the sides. Her eyes seemed to change colors.

When she saw me, she came over to me.

"Hi, you must be Alyssa. Angie's told me about you. My name is Piper. Piper McLean."

"McLean?" I choked. "like, Tristan McLean?" I asked

Piper stuck her tongue out.

"I don't usually like to broadcast it but, yeah."

I sucked in an intake of breath.

"So, you're Angie's half-sister?"

Saying it out loud made it so much weirder.

She nodded. "Yep."

"Well pipes," Annabeth said. "We'd better move on."

We headed out the door of the Aphrodite cabin.

We stopped in front of a red cabin, lined with barbed wire. The ares cabin. Annabeth knocked on the door and a brown-haired girl with a brown tank-top, camo pants, and a green bandana.

"Clarisse, I'm introducing Alyssa around camp. So, this is Alyssa."

She gestured towards me.

"And this," she stuck a thumb towards the girl.

"This is Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

The way Annabeth said her name, I would guess they didn't like each other too much.

"Can we talk to Frank please?" Annabeth asked as sweetly as she could. Clarisse stuck her head back inside. I heard her shout "Frank! get over here! It's Annabeth and a new kid!"

I heard heavy footsteps and the largest boy I had ever seen walked out.

"Hi, I'm Frank, son of Mars." he said.

He was probably about six feet tall with bulky muscles and a black military-style haircut. Although, he had the strangest, babyish face. He looked maybe Chinese but he had a slight Canadian accent.

"I'm Alyssa." I said simply.

He shook my hand, wich was an odd sensation since his hands were almost twice the side of mine, and he was about a foot taller than me.

"Well, now we'd better go meet Hazel." Annabeth said.

"Would you give her this?" He asked

He held out a little purple box with red ribbon.

"It's her birthday."

"Of course." I said before Annabeth could say anything.

He dumped it into my hands.

I waved goodbye and decided that Frank was cool.

We stopped outside of cabin thirteen, the Hades cabin. When I walked in, I felt an odd rush of air as if a fan was blowing in my direction. I shivered.

"Are you okay?" a girl asked.

She was African American with dark brown hair. Although it had a gold tinge to it. Her eyes startled me. They were amber-colored. Like gold. My eyes were silver, hers were gold.

She turned around towards the bathroom and shouted; "Nico! we have visitors!"

A minute or two later, a boy came out of the bathroom.

He looked a lot like me. He had the same black wavy hair, the same olive skin. His eyes were very dark though.

"I'm Hazel." the girl said

"Nico." the boy said quietly.

"Umm Frank wanted me to give you this." I held out the gift.

"He says happy birthday!"

"Aww, thanks Alyssa!" she opened it, and it was a gold necklace. The pendant looked like a boat with seven kids on it. Each kid had a different colored gem on what must be their heart. They were even heart-shaped.

Hazel gasped.

"Oh my gods this is amazing! Did you guys make this?" She asked Annabeth.

"Yeah." Annabeth replied. "We wanted to make something special so we took some gold and gems from the box you gave to Frank..." She smiled

"Hope you like it!"

Hazel put it on with a little help from Nico.

"I love it!"

"Good. We'd better get going." Annabeth said.

"Mmmmkay. See you at dinner." Hazel said, still examining her necklace.

"Last stop." Annabeth said as we headed to cabin nine: Hephaestus.

She knocked on the door, and someone said "come in."

We walked in and the first thing we saw was a vaguely familiar head of curly black hair. The boy looked up. My eyes widened.

"Leo?" I asked incredulously.

His eyes widened too.

"Alyssa?"


End file.
